


Five times Hikari kissed Takeru (and one time she didn’t)

by violetspring



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: F/M, Fluff, takari - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5280413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetspring/pseuds/violetspring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m very happy about you joining us, Hikari."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five times Hikari kissed Takeru (and one time she didn’t)

**Author's Note:**

> After watching Digimon Tri I needed to write something about my OTP. So here it is.
> 
> English is not my first language and I watched Digimon in spanish so I hope the dialogues are ok and not too OOC.

**1.  
**

Takeru had a strange feeling in his chest. Strange because it have been a long time since he last felt it; he was _bored_. 

The Digital World was peaceful that day. Not evil Digimons in sight. Not immediate danger to be worry about. Not battles to fight, not places to run. 

Yamato was nowhere to be seen. Probably playing his harmonica with the only company of his friend Gabumon. Takeru would have guessed it.

Joe and Gomamon were in a near river trying to catch some fishes for dinner, Koushiro was working on something on his computer, Mimi was teaching Palmon how to braid her hair and the rest of the chosen children were taking a nap with their digital partners. 

Taichi was snoring so loudly that made Takeru smile. 

And Patamon was chatting with their new Digimon companion. He and Gatomon seems to be getting along really well. 

So the blonde boy looked around for Hikari. She was slightly away from the group so he decided to go and spent their unexpected free afternoon with her.

\- 

“I’m very happy about you joining us, Hikari,” he confessed while they were watching the sunset. “Having someone that doesn’t try me like a kid is refreshing.”

“We’re kids,” she replied laughing.

“You know what I mean.”

“I do,” the brunette girl affirmed. “I’m glad I get to travel here too. It’s beautiful.”

She was looking to the sunset but Takeru was looking at her when he replied “It is.” And the boy couldn't help blushing a little. It wasn’t his intention to meant that. 

“What?,” eight years old Hikari asked with a smirk on her face.

“Noting,” the blonde mumbled.

“You’re funny,” she said just before grabbing his face with her hands and pressing her lips against his in a chaste first kiss. 

  


**2.**

They ended up separate from the group. Again.

They can take care of themselves but they know their older brothers have to be worried sick about them so they spent hours walking through the forest trying to find them. Without success.

The night was falling so they needed to look for a shelter. They would continue looking for the rest of the chosen children tomorrow when the sun is on the sky. Everything is going to be ok. 

They found a cave. It wasn’t big but it was enough to spend one night. 

-

“I hear something,” Gatomon said with her feline hands placed in her ears to hear better. “We have company.”

“I hope our company is not looking for a fight. I want to sleep. I’m tired,” Patamon complained.

“I’m sorry, buddy. Let’s got check,” Takeru replied, leaving the cave.

“Wait, T.K.,” Hikari yelled, before following the steps of her friend.

The noise wasn’t far from them. It was the sound of a couple of Flymons flying.

The kids held on to their digivice and watched their partners fight them.

-

The battle lasted longer than it should have last with Angemon and Gatomon fighting side by side because they were both tired of walking -or flying in Patamon’s case- during the day and they didn’t even have time to have dinner before hearing the noise. But they won. 

And everything was alright again.

Their tiny friends devoured their dinner and fell asleep just a few minutes later of returning to the cave again. But the humans were too nervous now to go to sleep so they ate their dinner slowly and in silence.

“I’ll keep watch,” Takeru murmured, breaking it. 

“Don’t be silly. Gatomon will wake up if something is approaching us. She has good hearing and good instincts,” Hikari explained with a smile on her face.

“I don’t feel like sleeping anyway,” the boy continued.

“Me neither. But we have to try. We need to be awake tomorrow to keep looking for Taichi and the others,” the brunnette girl said coming closer to him.

“Ok, you’re right,” Takeru replied, giving up with a sigh. 

“We can stay like this for a little, thought. So you will relax,” she suggested pressing her body to his. “I felt cold.”

The blonde put his arm around her shoulder, clumsily. “Better?”

“Mhmh, yes,” the girl mumbled, looking at him directly in the eyes. 

Before Takeru could react she was pressing her lips against his again. The contact lasted longer this time. A few more seconds than the first kiss she gave him. “That is your way of helping my relax, Hikari? Not helping,” he said with a smirk on his face. 

She started to laugh soundly and he followed her.

  


**3.**

A couple of months has passed since they returned from their adventure in the Digital World. 

Mimi insisted they need to get together at least once a month and share phone calls every week and for now on they have been doing it. Saying “no” to Mimi is never easy. She is too passionate and enthusiastic. And neither of them really want to lose contact with the others after the life changing experience they shared. So, they went to a picnic last month and in this occasion Mimi bought tickets to an amusement park for everyone.

It was a great day. 

Taichi and Yamato got into a few arguments -but the concerning thing would have been that they spent the day without any-, Koushiro got too distracted studying the engineering of the attractions to actually ride one and Joe was very melodramatic about his ice-cream falling to the ground. Twice. 

But it was a great day.

And they were very happy to be together again.

-

The park was closing in an hour and Hikari asked Takeru to go and ride the Big Wheel with her. So they run half of the park after promising their siblings they will be back after only one ride.

“I missed you,” the girl said, smiling. When they were sitting in the Wheel already. One in front of another. 

“Me too,” T.K., replied. “It’s still odd. To be back.”

“Yeah, it is. Some mornings I wake up don’t understanding why I’m not hearing some Digimon-birds-noises,” she explained, looking thought the Wheel's window. “And I…”.

“You miss Gatomon,” the blonde said, simply. 

“Always. Even when I’m not thinking about her.”

“I… I cry missing Patamon. A few nights.,” Takeru confessed.  

“It’s ok to cry.”

“You don’t cry.,” he point out.

“Well, I do. Sometimes. But --- do you want to know a secret?,” the brunette asked, playfully.

“Ajam,” the boy agreed.

“Women are tougher than men.”

He smiled at her. “Is that so?”

“Yes. But don’t worry. I’ll take care of you.,” Hikari said with a smirk on her face and tilting her head to kiss him. But he didn’t move. 

“Only is, sometimes, you let me take care of you too.,” he proposed.

She made a serie of reflective funny faces and said “Ok, I guess that is fair,” before reducing the distance between them to kiss him, soundly. 

  


**4.**

It should be odd to be in the same class. It should be odd seeing another boy having a crush on her. But it really isn’t.

Takeru has not idea about Hikari feelings for him. But it doesn’t really matter to him. He is just happy about having her in his life again. Everyday. 

She is back. Patamon is back. He can travel to the Digital World again. 

He couldn’t be happier. 

-

The four kiss was different from the others. They are older now and Hikari kissed him with even more confident than she normally has. And that is _a lot_ of confident.

They were waiting in the computer room; they needed to destroy another Dark Tower. They already lost count of how many of that things they have destroyed but they keep showing up. 

But evently, neither of the others new chosen children could make it that afternoon. Daisuke had an important football match, Yolei’s parents needed her urgently on the shop and Cody had kendo practices. 

So they went and destroyed the Tower alone. Thankfully, the one they chose to destroy wasn’t too safeguarded. Pegasusmon and Nefertimon destroyed it without having to fight too many innocent -but under the Digimon Emperor influence- guards. 

So they used the opportunity to go and explore their old friendly world. 

-

“It’s so different now. But the same,” Hikari commented.

“There are a lot of changes. But you know it feels like…,” Takeru drawled.

“Home,” she said, smiling.

“Home,” he agreed. Looking at Patamon and Gatomon running and playing with a group of in-training Digimons a few metres away from them.

“I’m so happy we have them in our lives again, T.K.,” the girl said looking at their digital partners too. “I don’t want to be apart from her never again. If I’m honest.”

“Me neither. He is… he feels. Like a part of me. It does makes sense.”

“It does. To me, at least,” Hikari told him, touching his shoulder in a reinforcing manner.

The blonde look at her right in the eyes and sighed. “I missed you too.”

“How much?,” she asked him with a playful smile.

“A little.”

“Oh, I see. I missed you a little too, Takaishi,” the brunette said stroking his blonde hair with her fingers and doing a mess of it. Removing his hat. 

The boy tried to tickling her in revenge but she run from him. He followed her and before he knew what was happening she grabbed him and put him against a tree to kiss him. 

She deepened the kiss and he let her do it.

  


**5.**

Hikari was crying the fifth time she kissed him.

She succumbed to the darkness and Takeru went to save her. 

-

“Told you. I cry sometimes,” she joked when they were home and safe.

The blonde held her between his arms and whispered “And I promised you I will take care of you. Sometimes.”

And she couldn’t help a few last tears escaping from her eyes while she kissed him despairingly this time.

  


**+1**

The Digital World was saved and their friends were staying on their world. 

The scholar year was ending and Takeru has plans for the summer about going abroad to practise his english. 

Hikari and he were lying on the grass of a park near Takeru’s house. Their partners were playing with a group of kids in the recreation zone. A redhead little girl was offering a princess crowd to Gatomon that was making disapproving faces to it while Patamon laughed loudly. 

The teenagers smiled at the image of that. 

“What do you think Gatomon is saying?,” the blonde asked amused. 

“She said “I’m a queen, not a princess.” Of course,” Hikari replied, laughing.

“You taught her well.”

“Obviously,” the girl teased. “Oh, look. They giving up on her and Patamon is the one wearing the crowd now.”

The both laughed. “He is definitely a princess,” Takeru affirmed. 

And they watched how the kids crowded Patamon like the princess of the castle. And decided later that Gatomon should be his knight. The feline seemed very happy about that.

“Let’s go for a walk,” the brunette said after a few minutes of silence. And he followed her uncomplaining.

-

They walked for a while but stopped on the bridge to watch the ducks in the tiny artificial lake of the park.

“What?,” he asked after noticed Hikari staring.

“Noting,” the girl replied without stopping to look directly at him. Smiling with a playful spark in her eyes.

He laughed. “You’re funny, Yagami.” And this time was finally him the one who broke the distance between them and kissed her. They kissed longer and harder than ever before. 

After a few minutes she broke the kiss looking for air. “That took you long enough.,” she teased, laughing. 

The blonde only reply was kissing her again.

-

A princess and his knight were watching them -and happily smiling- hiding on the trees but the humans were too busy to notice. 

“This is too cute,” Patamon said, excited. 

“I must agree,” Gatomon replied. “Come on, princess. Let’s leave them alone.”

“But I want to watch,” he complained. But followed his friend back to the recreational zone anyway.


End file.
